


Custard creams

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is looking for his shirt and gets more than he bargined for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custard creams

a/n: over 200 reads!!!!!!!! holy fires of gallifrey guys! did a bunch of you get really bored and decide to read this? I'm completely shocked it was only abut a week ago I was amazed at 100 reads lol anyways on with the next one-shot I loved writing this one so hope you enjoy reading it 

Clara was sat curled up on the sofa in the media room wearing a pair of pink pyjama shorts and one of the Doctors white shirts which covered more of her legs than the shorts did. She was watching some futuristic rom-com about a woman who fell in love with a cyborg, while she munched her way through a packet of custard creams. 

"Clara have you seen my white shirt?" the Doctor asked coming into the room and looking around for it not once glancing at Clara

"Amm yea but you can't have it" Clara answered taking a bite of another biscuit 

"But I need it we're going to that thing with the king of pantlonium tomorrow" The Doctor moaned waving his hands bout as she spoke still not noticing what Clara was wearing 

"You'll have to take it off me then" Clara teased with flirty wink at the Doctor.

Finally the Doctor properly looked at Clara and he gulped quite loudly the shirt was slightly see through and Clara had no underwear on, he could see the outline of her perfectly formed breasts her dark nipples hard and erect from the cold fabric rubbing against them, his eyes trailed lower over her stomach and down to her groan area both disappointed and relieved she had the shorts on without them he didn't think he'd be able to control the already hardening problem in his trousers.

"Can-can I have my shirt back?" The Doctor gulped his voice full of arousal 

"Like I said you'll have to come get it" Clara said seductively sitting up on her knees and lightly trailing one of her hands down the front of the shirt. 

That was all it took for the Doctor to completely loose all resolve and moved in front of her instantly, his lips capturing hers in hungry kisses as he starts undoing the buttons of the shirt she's wearing, his mouth capturing each bit of exposed flesh as he works his way down the shirt buttons. Clara's own fingers fumbling to undo the Doctors buttons as her skin tingles and burns with each kiss he leaves. The Doctor slowly pushes the shirt of Clara's shoulders taking time to kiss along and genitally bite along each side, his fingers ghosting down her arms making goosebumps rise over her skin and her body to tremble with pleasure. 

The Doctors lips trailed across her shoulder towards her neck then down over her collar bone, his lips barely touching her just gliding teasingly over her now naked chest outlining the top of her breast, his breath hot against her skin. Without warning the Doctor's mouth encased her nipple sucking hard and biting it causing Clara to call out his name in pleasure, her hands finding there way to his head begging him to keep going but he pulls away blowing softly on her fully erect and slightly throbbing nipple before attacking the other nipple in the same way, his long fingers rubbing at the one he'd just had his mouth around and Clara nearly cums just from his touch against her nipples. The Doctor pulls away and pushes her back so she's laying in the corner of the sofa before he continues ghosting his lips further south over her ribs and slightly soft stomach, Clara involuntary bucks her hips up when his mouth moves along the waist band of her shorts which causes the Doctor to grin and hold her hips steady with his hands his thumbs stroking the skin just above her waistband.

The Doctor hocks his fingers over the top of Clara's shorts pulling them down slowly, revealing her warm wet sex, the smell of her arousal intoxicating to him and he laps up every last bit of it his tounge sliding over her clit causing Clara to moan and grip the back of the sofa, he's greedy he doesn't care about her pleasure right now he just wants to taste every last bit of her drink up her youth and sexual pleasures. 

"Doctor please" Clara begs her voice ruff and seductive.

The Doctor pulls away from Clara and undoes his belt and pushes his trousers down ruffly revealing his hard and ready cock, he leaves his open shirt of and just pushes his trousers down round his ankles before entering Clara. They both moan in pleasure as he settles himself in her before starting a steady pace. Both of them a symphony of moans and inaudible words as they reach their climax together each others names falling from their lips. 

The Doctor lays down beside Clara wrapping his arms around her when they've both come down from their high. something starts digging into Clara's lower back and she reaches round the get it pulling out the packet of custard creams from before. She smiles and takes a bite of one.

"What on Gallifreyan is that?" The Doctor asks eyeing the biscuit suspiciously

"Custard cream, you should try one their lovely" Clara answered handing him one out of the packet

"I'm not sure I trust anything that comes out of your mouth that has the words custard and lovely in the same sentence, remember the fish finger and custard?" The Doctor said looking at the biscuit like it was poison 

"Remember it? I was cleaning it out of my hair for a week after you threw it and your old body liked it ho was supposed to know this one wouldn't. just try it" Clara encouraged waving the biscuit at him.

The Doctor reluctantly took it and bit a bit off. It was delicious, he loved them. Out of nowhere the Doctor quickly grabbed the rest of the packet and his white shirt and ran from the room. 

"Oi Doctor!" Clara shouted annoyed 

"Mine" came the childish reply from the corridor as he ran to hide his treats.

a/n: Let me know what you think guys :-) xxx


End file.
